


Is "Fencing" What They're Calling it These Days?

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never challenge Captain Kirk to do something by a given deadline. It rarely ends well for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is "Fencing" What They're Calling it These Days?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/41441.html?thread=8836065#t8836065), in response to [doyle_sb4](http://doyle_sb4.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Star Trek 2009, Kirk/Sulu, duel

Hikaru Sulu stepped into the now empty bridge of the _Enterprise_. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Captain Kirk stood up, turned to look at Sulu. "I did." He stared at the lieutenant for a long moment. Sulu met his gaze, caught between curiosity and confusion. "Sulu, can I see your sword?"

"I - certainly, sir." Sulu took out the hilt, gave it to Kirk. Kirk expanded the blade, watched it fold out. He swung it around a few times, then handed it back to Sulu.

"I don't know much about swords, Sulu, but I'm pretty sure that's a good one. And I'm definitely sure you're a good fighter."

"Sir, what are you getting at?"

"Well, I'm just thinking that if you were able to beat those Romulans with this kind of thing, I might want to take up fencing." He smirked. "Got any tips?"

Sulu gaped for a minute, then smiled. "Find a trainer and a year of training time. Fight me then, and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Oh, are you sure you want to do that? Last time someone gave me a deadline, I got the job done in half the time."

"And what job was that?"

"Becoming Captain of my own ship."

After a pause, Sulu laughed. "Alright then. Come talk to me in six months."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They Call It Fencing (Six Months Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381958) by [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt)




End file.
